The Darkness
by beautiful-darkness-76
Summary: So, basically Soul and Maka live in a different realm untill a certain darkness comes and it's Soul's responsibility to keep Maka safe the princess heir. When he takes her into Death City ,Maka begins to realize her true nature and accepts the changes. She also notices the shifting moods between her and Soul. Will Maka overcome The Darkness or be swaloled whole by it? AU/SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

** First Story. Wish me luck.**

Maka's POV

I see him dash away in his mighty stallion. What speed he's picked up! I cannot believe this is happening to me of all people, it's truly a miracle! There he goes again, soaring away as if he can defy gravity. I want to be just like him when I'm older I want to ride a stallion with such speed and beauty he's truly the best rider the southlands have ever seen, he's Soul Eater Evans of the Queens guard in the highlands. As princess heir I'm not allowed to do such things because they are not lady like. I honestly cannot wait until the day that I'm out of my mother's reach so I can do as I please. You see me and Soul have been best friends since birth due to the fact that his dad is captain of the Queen's guard he was always at the castle, studying with me and the like. We've practically grown up together until summer of four years ago when Soul left for DWM Academy. He was to study everything from riding to swords play and the history of our realm, coming from a line of soldiers and guards it was all he was trained to do. At age 17 one year older than me, I had no clue who he was! My old playmate was now this stunning teenager! He had toned skin and full lips, white hair held back with a bandana but most shocking, besides the white hair of course, was his eyes. They were a red crimson color. I found myself admiring his muscles as they flexed on the reins of "Blacksmith" his horse. Mother felt that I needed lessons in riding and defending myself from potential threats and so she sent me to Soul. Of all my tutors and teachers he is the one I admired most and of course the one most of my lady's in waiting also admired.

He caught me staring and flashed a toothy grin that had pleasure and happiness written all over it. I rolled my eyes pretending to be annoyed, when I looked back he was no longer there I began looking around for him when an arm caught me at my waist and a hand clasped over my mouth someone leaned over me and whispered in my ear "always keep your guard up princess that's rule one" Soul's hot breath tickled my ear but it felt good to hear his voice again. He let me go I gasped for air and shot him a dirty look he scowled back, standing up straight I began to smile and ran over to where he was standing arms extended as he captured me in a bear hug, all I could do was hug back and hope I could just melt into him I didn't care if he was sweating if others were watching at the moment all I wanted to think about was Soul and this hug we were sharing his hands around my waist, my hands tangled in his hair, his lips on my neck. Reluctantly we had to disentangle when someone behind us cleared their throat. As Soul began to let go I stared straight at his face knowing he'd catch the message to meet up after dinner he smiled but it faded as soon as it came when a hands clasped my wrist and pulled me back I noticed these strong hands and thought it could be no one other than prince Kid of the lowlands the person I was to marry.

Later that night after the welcome back dinner was over I retreated to my room when a soft knock caught my attention. I smiled briefly at myself knowing exactly who it was; I made my way to the dresser and crouched in front of the four shoe boxes that hid the entrance to the passage way from my room to the rose garden. Lifting the top open Soul slid through and sat on my rug looking at me intently until he finally decided talk, "is that him?" shocked I found myself searching for an answer finally I decided it was time to just tell him the truth. "Yes, his name is Kid by the way and he's not that bad just the jealous type is all that's why he got all worked up about you hugging me." "Oh." Oh! After four years "oh" is all he can say! This was going to be a long night. Soul and I locked eyes; I saw the weariness in them wishing I could take it all back the betrothal and the stupid honor of the guard. I took hold of his hands running my thumbs around the top of his hands when suddenly I was pulled forward into his chest and I began sobbing. _Why am I crying?_ His hands slid around my waist and ran down the length of my hair all I could think to do was hold him tight and keep crying. After all the crying was done, I found myself on his lap I looked at him straight in the eye then those crimson eyes stared at me in a sudden admiration and he told me the craziest of all things! He caught my chin in his hand and brought his lips to my ear, his breath tickling the soft part of my neck as he said to me "Maka, Kid isn't who he seems to be and neither am I." My throat seemed to close up, what was Soul intending to do? What did he mean? Why was I suddenly very scared of Soul the person I had known for years on end?

**Was it horribly bad? Well, leave me reviews and be brutally honest! Thanks so much. Updates will be a bit out of control.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got my thoughts a bit more organized in this chapter it still may be a bit small though so just give me time I'm suffering from a block. Well, read on. **

Soul's POV

_Was I seriously about to tell her this? The secret that kept her from seeing what she truly was, how powerful she could really be? _It was hard, having to lie; I had known Maka for most of my life. We had been best friends but then my "dad" said I had to learn my true nature, and dragged me out to the DWMA (which by the way is in a totally different realm!) short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. At first I believed my "dad" was just joking, that is until he started to talk smack about Maka. That's about all I remember before the pain. It was a red hot pain, it felt like they were shoving dozens of burning coal down my throat and then pouring gas over them to make them ignite even more. All of a sudden my left arm became painfully numb, my eyesight became sharper and my muscles throbbed at inhuman speed. My skin felt like it was slowly ripping open, I felt like a pillow broken into shreds. My ears popped with the noise of ripping flesh, I screamed my heart out and then it was all gone. Just like that, it was all gone it felt like a bad nightmare, the ones you just can't wake up from but you start kicking at your sheets and suddenly spring up awake. Instead of waking up though, my left arm was replaced with a sharp red and black blade. My "dad" began to walk me towards the stream and immediately I noticed the shade my eyes took. Before this weird change my eyes were just a soft red barely noticeable over the brown but now they glowed an unnatural crimson. Dark as blood almost black. My silver type hair had also changed it was now white as snow. I sat down slowly as my "dad" or the memory of him began to explain who and what I was. My purpose in life and why no one else could know about weapons or meisters. He explained that I was destined to be a very powerful death scythe with the training of a powerful meister of course. Most shocking of all was that after he found this meister he would take either him or her to Death City and they would never, could never come back to the Briar Rose Realm. At this statement his heart swelled with an unfamiliar feeling_ abandonment_ and he felt compelled to ask "What of Maka, she is my princess. I was destined to serve her as First in Command of her Royal Guard before the weapon gene kicked in. I cannot just abandon her." He stated exasperated. His "dad" only smiled and replied with a mere "In time my dear boy, in time." And so from that day on Soul trained for four years. He learned how to control his weapon shifting problem and he collected this cool, maintained attitude that kept him cold and rid him of all fears. This attitude gained the attention of many girls and he became admired at the academy. He then met some very interesting students. Black star and Tsubaki an odd pair indeed. With Black star's mouth and ego you would think he the weapon and Tsubaki with her smarts and shyness the meister, but of course things have a habit of not being what they seemed and Black star was the meister while Tsubaki was his weapon. Along with those two came Kid and his two weapons Liz and Patty. Patty a rather bubbly compared to her sister. They became some friends of Soul while he was at the academy only Black star really became close with Soul. After four years I finally decided it was time to go out and look for a meister. I left all my "friends" behind with nothing but a bye and went on a search, after many many failed attempts it was time to take a break and I decided to go back home. When I finally was back at home he was first greeted by his "dad" and orders to meet him in the library. After setting my bags down I made my way down the winding stairs and into the library. I sat down rudely and scowled at my so called father, "What do_ you_ want?" I asked cold as ever. "There is a Darkness coming, and Maka isn't safe." He turned to look at me. "So protect her. That is your job." I responded careful not to let my concern show. It must've worked because he asked "What happened to the boy that was dead set on keeping _his _princess heir safe?" Soul looked out the window towards the rose garden and memories of sneaking out with Maka to see the stars flooded his mind. "He grew up." I answered simply training my glare back at my father. His dad sighed with clear annoyance "Look you good for nothing child, Maka is meister and a very powerful one at that. You need to get her away from here and into Death City where she can train. If the darkness gets her I'm afraid she will be corrupt and that may imbalance us greatly." Soul stared at him coolly "And I care because?" I asked. "Simple, because if you don't her life is at stake." His father replied with a slight grin. "Fuck You." My face was a stone mask as I walked out of the library when a voice suddenly stopped him. "By the way, the queen wants you to teach the princess hand-to-hand combat." His father called after him.

Well, that just about summed up everything that had happened to him in the passing years and days. And now sitting infront of Maka, he couldn't fin the words to tell her that he needed to take her away. I saw the plain fear in her eyes and drew her towards me the ice barrier around me cracking an inch, just an inch. "Don't be scared Maka everything's going to be fine i promise." I told her silently and half-heartidly.

**Well that's it for now hope you like, less messier than the first one i bet. Review please be honest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so, I've come to the realization that I much rather write in a third person point of view than that of the first. But I still want to do it in a way that if I put "Maka's POV" it'll be just about what Maka experienced and no one else but just in a third person way. Same goes for Soul. Well, going into chapter 3 wish me luck.**

**Maka's POV**

_Why was he scaring her so much? _Talking crazy about how he "promised things were going to be fine." Of course she was going to be fine; she was at home safe and with family, there was no danger to come. Maka pulled away from Soul and crossed from her closet into the bedroom, "Why are you saying things like that?" she asked, looking at him still sitting on the floor through her dresser mirror. "Because there is so much you still don't know." Soul whispered casting his eyes downward. "Then tell me!" she practically yelled, turning around to face him once more. He looked at her then, eyes sad, mouth set in an unusual grimace. "Okay, just don't freak out." Soul sighed. Maka's mouth hung loose, anger boiling in her veins. "I do no "freak out"!" she exclaimed defensively. "You're right. You just 'gracefully' throw books around. Most are directed towards me." Soul said while Maka fumed silently. "Stop making fun of me and start explaining!" She yelled. Maka realized then that she had made the demand sound every bit the princess she was and queen to be. When she dared meet Soul's eyes they were guarded. His face a stone mask. Maka couldn't remember the last time she had demanded something of Soul, and suddenly came to the conclusion that she never had. "As you wish Princess." Soul said, his voice taking an icy tone. Crimson eyes trained on emerald green he began to remove his shirt?

**Soul's POV**

"Don't look at me like that. I'm taking it off so it won't get ruined." Soul spat at Maka. He watched her eyes roam his body and a slow blush crept over his face. _What is wrong with me? _He asked himself. _She's seen me naked and I'm blushing because her eyes are tracing my muscles? _ Soul scolded himself quietly and forced the blush down. As he stood before her he remembered two important things, at midnight they had to leave for safety and if Maka didn't believe him and chose to call on her guard he was toast. And so with these two thoughts in mind he felt the change begin. With Maka's gasp he knew his left arm was now a blade, he didn't dare open his eyes for fear that Maka would scream and waited patiently heart thumping out of control in his chest for her shriek of help. It never came. Instead he heard her get up still not trusting his eyes to open and felt her cross the room, her soul so familiar to him a little yellow ball of extravagant warmth and comfort. Soul felt Maka's breath on the nape of his neck as she examined the blade he presumed. The light touch of her index finger as it rested on the blades outer curve. He sighed shakily and dulled his blade in order to not cut her; she ran her finger down the curve and onto its tip. Soul snapped his eyes open as she spun into him her finger still on the tip of the blade slowly moving inward towards the curve that lay there. Her bodice lightly scratching his bare chest. "It's beautiful." Maka whispered. At this statement Soul took a step back and retracted his blade, arm back in its place. "And very dangerous." He informed her. Sighing he picked up his button up shirt and explained to Maka what everything meant. Leaving out details Maka didn't necessarily need to know. He watched as her eyes widened and narrowed, her mouth open in amusement and frown in disapproval. Soul finished with explaining to her the fact that she was meister and so on. How they had to flee or she would be in danger. When nothing was left to say Soul stood there awkwardly trying but failing to tie his tie. Maka smiled and moved towards him brushing away his hands and taking control. While fixing the tie she said "I believe you. But leaving this realm also means leaving my family; I am to be Queen soon I cannot just leave." Maka looked up him still holding the tie in her small frail hands. Soul sighed and took her hands away from his tie, "Maka this isn't your real family. Your real family lies somewhere in Death City. This is just where they keep meisters and weapons in order for evil not to find them." He explained to her. She frowned and looked away. "Okay, when do we leave?" She asked. Soul grinned "Right now."

As they mounted 'Blacksmith' Soul began to calculate how much time it would take the guard to notice the princess was missing and how much time it would take to get to the clearing where the portal would appear. It was about 11 it would at least take the guard a good 15 minutes to notice the princess's disappearance and 30 to get to the clearing. The portal opened at midnight. And of course an extra 10 minutes for Maka to actually mount 'Blacksmith'. "Maka, hurry we need to go!" Soul said frustrated. "Hush Soul, I'm not used to 'Blacksmith' and he isn't used to me." She retorted equally frustrated. Soul reached a hand down and patiently looked at Maka. Maka looked at his hand and smiled; he shook his head and gave her grin. "You could've just asked for help Maka." Soul said as he pulled Maka on top of 'Blacksmith'. "I didn't want to bother you, you looked busy." She replied as her arms circled his waist. Soul felt her iron grip around his waist, and suddenly remembered Maka was terrified of riding. "Maka don't be scared, you won't fall to imminent death or anything." Soul chuckled. And so with Maka's monster grip on him they rode away into the night.

They had almost made it to the clearing when Soul heard hooves in the distant. _Shit. _With a sudden strength 'Blacksmith' gained speed and Soul leaned forward causing Maka to move forward with him and her hands to slide just below his chest towards his abdominal area. Soul felt her hands trace his muscles and another blush crept up on his face. _Two in one night. This girl is getting to you Soul. _He heard a distinct voice inside him say. One thing he knew it wasn't his voice, it was definitely someone else's. _You'll know who I am in time boy. _With that last statement the voice was gone leaving Soul on guard and alert. As they approached the clearing, the portal became clear it was 5 minutes after midnight the portal wouldn't stay open forever and the sound of hooves weren't far behind. With the last ounce of strength 'Blacksmith' had the horse cranked up the speed and rushed through the portal leaving the princess's guard behind them screaming and yelling rants of witchery.

**We've reached a chapter end my darlings. I hope you all liked it. More soon to come. Do you like the idea I had with the POV's? Let me know. Till next time. **


End file.
